As Seen Through A Window
by sparklesama
Summary: when what should have been a normal morning, turns to a unexpected war, what happens? where is he? why is this happening? why wasn't it me? Sasuxsaku. war themed, not too gory, kind of sad, romance, general, angst, hurt comfort, drama
1. As Seen Through A Window

{AUTHORS' NOTE} so this was a really scary dream I had on the 18 of sept. it really shook me up. But it wasn't sakura and sasuke, it was me and his person I have never seen. So I thought it would be a good thing to write because it seemed like something I would write. I don't know if I wanna make another chapter or leave it as a oneshot, so review it and telll me what you think

disclaimor: do not own naruto or its characters, however I own this whole story line.

IMPORTANT: words that are 'like this' are thoughts.

**Seen Through A Window**

The tile under my hands was cold, but I didn't pay notice. I was too consumed by the sound of the air blasting over-head. Trying to stand on my kitchen counter, I hear it, the quick pops. I look out the window as I stand on my toes on the counter, I see groups of what seem to be small string of light fall from the sky and hit the ground. Puffs of smoke and screams come shortly after, I see then- people. They are running and screaming, some lay motionless in the streets, others are on their knees- from with fear.

My heart beat speeds up, I feel my stomach knot, my legs lock in place and I can't move, I can only sit and watch. I see the planes, maybe five blocks away, swooping low and shooting at the people running on the streets. Others are dropping small bombs, they hit and create orange balls that shake the earth and blow away the masses.

'This can't be happening… what's going on? When did this all start?'

I keep playing this thought through my mind again and again. All I can remember is waking up to the shock of what I thought was a small earthquake, but then I felt too many of them. They shook the house and rattle the dressers and bookshelves. I turn to him but he isn't laying next to me. I call his name and he doesn't reply instead he grabbed my hand and pulled my out of bed, he took me to the kitchen window- sadly too high for me to look through unless I got on the counter. He gives me a grim look and I don't know if I'm scared or shocked, he has _never _seemed like this before.

I don't know how long I was there looking at the begining of the devistation, I just knew I was, and thought I was still asleep in bed, Sasuke still next to me.

Now, I am trying to figure out what to do.

"Sasuke!" I scream as I run through the house.

He turns a corner just down the hall and waves for me to come over. He pulls me back into the bedroom and tells me to get dressed. At that point I didn't know if I should panic or just do what he says, so I do both. I try to ask him what's going on but I can't manage to mutter the words, it is taking all my strength just to move and not hide somewhere. I watch him quickly walk out into the hallway and go into the room at the end of the hall. He pulled out two small bags from the storage room and throws me one.

"Pack just a few things, we're leaving now!" he tells me rather rushed.

I don't need to ask anymore, I just do what he says. I run to the closet and grab a jacket and some pants. Running faster, I go to the bathroom and pull out all the pain killers, and bandages we have in the cabinet. I see him out of the corner of my eye, he looks over at me and runs through the house collecting things. I zip up the small bag and follow him closely, through the hallways of our own house as if it was a laborinth. He zips up his own back after packing flashlights and a jacket.

I guess I just expected him to tell me to get the car keys and go but he didn't. He pulled me back into the bedroom, and we layed down on our stomachs on the mattress. We had a small window at the headboard and pulled apart the blinds to look across the street. We say our neighbors, with their kids pulling them faster down the street. They had one bag and it seemed full of food. We watched them as they ran and turned the corner, they we watched as a plane sent out another stream of lights at them. We saw the dirt and small chunks of the street jump up in the air. I heard one of their kids' scream, saw him run back to his house, but he didn't make it. Another plane had come by and shot him down before he even reached the corner.

I looked away, I didn't want to see it, didn't want to look, so I look at what I can stand- Sasuke. For the first time the sight of him made me cringe, and I wanted to cry. He was staring at the boy, I just knew he was, and he was crying.

He had always been so cocky, so full of himself, and it made me feel comforted. I thought that nothing was ever really that bad because with him, I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me, or us. But now, his pride is gone, it left in the night, and was replaced ten fold with fear. I lean into him, and try to pretend it's okay, that it's going to be okay, I try to find reasurence.

"What should we do?" a finally manage to say, as my tears soak his shirt.

"I don't know."

I guess that when we realalized that we had two options: die in a bombing or get shot, we had relinguished ourselves to it. We were just waiting for it to happen. I had pulled myself into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me until it hurt. But I never complained, I wanted to feel protected, I wanted to feel the safety I felt whenever I was with him. Then I realized he was looking for the same thing in me. We didn't speak, we just let our tears flow and held each other.

Before we knew it, the shooting stopped, the earth stopped shaking and the screams were gone. We looked back outside- through the window and saw houses in flames, the air was full of ash and lawns were covered with the sooth that was falling from the sky. We saw groups of bumps under the soot and knew what they were- bodies. We looked at each other and felt our way through the halls into the living room. We never turned on the lights, because we were too scared to notice they were off. He turns on the tv and even though the little red light on it was on, the screen was blank. No light, no sound, nothing.

We sat on the carpet and tried to take everything in, but there was just so much to take in!

I stare at the walls and try to make sense of it all, then, I see it, the light pouring in from the blinds on the window.

"Saukra" he says, his voice full of shock.

"Go into the storage room, and hide in the closet behind all the boxes."

I look at him confused, but the lack of light keeps him from seeing my face.

"Wha-" I try to question, but he pulled me into a hug and stopped my question with his lips.

"I'll hide in the bedroom under the bed."

"Sasuke, I-" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"I love you." He says sacred.

He pulls me through the hall and throws me into the room. I turn and hear the door close. I hear him run don the hall and into the other room. I do what he says and hide in the closet, I grab a box and pour out in contents on the floor, then place in over myself, so I look just like everything else.

I hear someone pull into our driveway, then, heavy-footed steps walk up the pavement to our front door. They sound like boots, thick, heavy, boots.

I hear our door get forced open and people talking. I don't know what their saying. Then they start to scream. I hear them go throughout the rooms of our house, breaking tables, throwing furniture, smashing glass. I try to think why.

'Are they theives?

I think about it for a while then it hits me. Theives try to stay quite, unnoticed, they purposely try not to get people to know that they are in a house, so then why break in, trash the place, and make so much niose? They aren't thives, they are _looking for people who are hiding. _They scream to get people to freak out and yell, maybe whimper, they are looking for us.

'Please, don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed, don't look under the bed.' I repeat to myself over and over again.

I hear one of them, he sounds close, he is calling to the others. My heart races at the idea that I will be captured. Then I hear them- they are in the hallway, they are gathering.

I was expecting them to find me, to open the door, slash boxes open and find me, but they didn't even open the door. I hear then down the hallway now, they are pulling the bed-frame up, and I hear him yell.

"Let go!" I hear Sasuke yell.

Feet start to shuffle, and I hear a body hit the ground, I hear him- he is yelling to be let go, but they covered his mouth and muffled it. The wooden floor creeks with the sound of heavy weight being put on it. Then the struggling stops, I hear them walk away- their footsteps heavier then before, and I hear him moaning.

I don't know how long I stayed in that box, crying silently, but it was long enough to make me fall asleep. When I woke up, I left the room, I walked through the hall and see the rooms are a mess, I go into the bedroom, hoping that he's there… but he wasn't. I look at the ground and see scratches and blood on the wood. This is where he was.

I could imagine him, biting, punching, and screaming to get out of their grasp, but it didn't work. My hands rub the floor, I want to feel safe again- but that won't happen now.

I rummage through the aftermath of the house raid. I find our bags and empty everything in mine except for the medicine. I run to the kitchen quietly and grab every knife we have. I go through the cupboards and get all the can food I can carry, along with an opener. I find Sasukes' wallet and take it, find my purse and get every credit card, and bill I have. I get the matches I have in my drawer, along with the seven thousand dollars we kept taped behind the mirror for emergencies. I grab the flashlights out of Sasukes bag, along with a picture of us when we bought the house.

When there was nothing else to get I took a shower, got dressed, and ate the last hot meal I would eat for a long while. My nerves made me feel full, but I forced myself to eat as much as I could.

I take a few minutes, and go through his closet. I just wanted to take something- some article of clothing with me to smell him, to feel like he is with me. What I found, was a gun. I jammed in my bag and grabbed the sweater he had with him last night.

I think it was just me, but when I put it on, it still felt warm. It was like he was holding me, telling me it would be all right.

Then I left.

{AUTHORS' NOTE} so that was it. If you think this should be a series tell me, if not then at least please review as I want some feedback. Thank you!

Also I realized that I said "I" waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much but it was suppose to be in sakuras' pov so it might have worked?


	2. Imposters

{Authors' Note} so this is chapter two… I do not know if it is as good as the first but I really tried hard okay? Because I didn't know if this would be a chaptered story or a fanfic, I kinda left the first chapter at an awkward spot and it was hard to work with.

DISCLAIMOR: do not own naruto, do however own this storyline and plot.

**Imposters**

It was a surprise to me- how bright the sun was. It was almost piercing through my skin and burned me down to the bone. I guess it was just that I hadn't seen it for a few days… that was the innicial shock.

After I left home, I found that even though the streets _looked_ decolent and calm, they weren't, it was just for show, it just what _they wanted _you to _think. _When apparently, they hid on the streets as the 'injured' and begged for safety like the 'scared.' But they weren't, they were just trying to trick you.

They would lure you into a false sense of security… and it fooled so many people, just not me.

It was probably my years of being a medic that helped the most. Things like being able to tell real blood from fake, the light smell of the sugar on rubber scars that told me this wasn't a real injury. At first I thought I should help them, and it ate away at me to walk away and leave them their, but… somehow, I knew that _he _wouldn't have me help them. He would have me walk on, and when I saw what happened to those who _did stop and help _I was glad I didn't.

It took hours of hiding in bushes and everything I had went into not crying, not making a sound to give away my hiding spot. I watched what happened. People would stop and help, try to bandage the person in need, try to feed them what little they had for themselves, try to help them in whatever way they could manage. Then they kept you their longer and longer, you would tell them that you needed to keep moving, keep hiding before another bomber came, or another shooting squad, but they couldn't walk. What were they to do? Those on the streets looked so…. So helpless, you couldn't just leave them their to die. So they stayed, they would drift off to sleep sometime or another… and when they did, they never woke up.

One man in particular, he was old, maybe in his 40's. He had long and wiry grey hair, his hands were large and seemed caloused. His face was flat and had folds in the skin around his mouth from all the laughing he must of done when he was younger, but he wasn't laughing now, and the skin sagged around his mouth and pulled his lips into a decrepid frown.

He was walking with a torn pack on his back, covered in soot he walked

down the street and around the corner. A women, not too much older then he lay on the ground, holding her 'bleeding leg', she was begging alound for help.

"Someone… anyone…. Help me…. please…."

I guess she either reminded him of someone or just looked like she really needed help, because he stopped as soon as he saw her and stayed all day.

Come to think of it, it would make more sense if she did look like someone that had died that he loved. She was so suspicious, no one fell for it either, they thought she was so obvious, just laying their… _screaming. _

That's what is eating at me, that she was screaming, when everyone else was trying to stay quite, stay hidden this one woman was crying. It was probably a system they used, everyone keeps crying until someone stops, then they shut up.

Anyway, he stayed with her for a few hours, fixing up her leg and trying to get her to drink what little he had in water rashins. He attempted to carry her but she screamed in pain, so he would place her down. So he stayed with her into the night, and fell asleep.

I felt this deep, sharp, pain in my chest when I saw her pull a knife across his throat. He stayed with her all day, and she pulled a knife on him in his sleep.

She was shocked too, but I don't think it was because of what she did, rather something the man did. Maybe he said something, or just looked at her a certain way, but she broke out in tears when she killed him.

I couldn't watch anymore, so scuddled through the reckage and trees to somewhere safer.

{Authors' Note} So was it okay? Was it bad? Was it good? Is it keeping up with the standards of the first one? Did you love it? Or not? Please review so I can improve it! Thank you!


	3. If Its' You

{Authors' Note} Woooooot next chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I actually cried a little when writing this… just a warning… you should have a few tissues at hand.

DISCLAIMOR: NO OWN NARUTO DO OWN STORY AND PLOT

**If Its' You…**

I soon found, that it wasn't just random people acting injured, they were people who were identical to those that had died. They tried to lure people to stay with them because they looked like a loved one that was killed.

When I noticed this, I couldn't stand it! What kind of morbid joy they got out of it sickened me. I-I felt my stomach fold into itself and knot up over and over again with anger, and I just felt little beads of sweat trickle down my nose and burn my chapped lips.

Everyday, I would watch people rush over to these imposters, and look so relived or surprised, or just plain brake out in tears at the sight of them. They gave everyone false hope that somehow, someway they were still alive, and they played off of it too.

A girl who I grew up with –Hinata, was always secretly in love with this one boy from our highschool senior year – Naruto. She loved him more then he would ever know but he never noticed, even when it was so painfully obvious. When they had gone off to college, Hinata had left in the second year to a better university, it just so happened Naruto was there too.

We hadn't kept in touch after that, but, when Sasuke and I were watching people from the kitchen window, I swear I saw him, watched him get killed. Somewhere in my stomach I knew that Hinata was probably somewhere close by, and odds are, she watched him die too. I kept hoping she wasn't though, and I prayed she had gone off somewhere abroad for work, but I knew that wouldn't happen- because she just loved him so much.

When I saw her walking through the rubble like I was, my heart beat stopped. She looked so scared, so lost, just like _me. _The look in her eyes were just pleading for him, for Naruto.

I kept watching her, and I still don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to make sure she was safe, but I'm not too sure.

I guess I followed her for about six hours, maybe eight. I watched her dart around the street, watched her pace gradually stop to a walk when the sun had stolen her strength. I watched as she collapsed, and I was about to go to her, to help her, but I witnessed the most amazing thing. I saw Naruto, covered in soot, walking to her, he helped her up and was crying the whole time.

"Na- nar- hiccup- ru" she was too caught up in her tears to speak.

I was just as shocked as she was, I know what I saw, and just four days ago I watched him _die. _This wasn't Naruto.

I stayed in a tree, on the highest branch I could reach and covered myself with leaves. I watched him talk to her, hold her. I watched as he cried and found comfort in the man she loved, and deep down I felt so _jealous _of her. _She _still had someone, even if they were fake, they still made her feel protected.

I cried to myself and pulled the jacket closer around me, and tried to pretend Sasuke was holding me too.

My heart sped up when I noticed that Hinata fell asleep, I worried for her. And I watched in slow motion as he pulled out a knife. He was too carless and his shifting in her hold woke her, she looked up at him – doe eyed at the knife first, then at "Naruto". I supposed she would fight him, or at least put up some restraint, but she smiled at him weakly and squeezed his hand.

"If its' you…" she said though tears "then- I guess- I don't mind…"

I watched as he cut her throat and held her close, I watched as he too cried, and then I guessed that's what the old man had told that women when she killed him.

{Authors' Note} so that was that! I feel really bad that I did that to HINATA! I am so sorry every hinata fan ever as I too am a fan, but I wanted to fit her in at least one of my stories and I thought this was fitting.

Review? Was it good? Did you like it? Things you would change?

P.S. I know this probably wasn't as good as the other chapters, but I will improve the next one so just have faith in me okay? Maybe? Even a tinsey lil itty bitty bit? Okay cool


End file.
